Imposible to Believe
by Moofstar
Summary: Percayakah kamu dengan malaikat kematian? Sasuke Uchiha bisa menjelaskannya karena ia sendiri merupakan malaikat maut. Dan tugasnya kali ini mencabut nyawa seorang gadis yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, Hyuuga Hinata/O-ohh, jadi kau adalah malaikat-...kematianku?/Yeah, apa kurang jelas penjelasanku, Nona?/One-Shoot/DLDR/Hinata-centric


_**Hai semua, author baru bangkit dari hiatus yang mungkin sangat lama. Author tahu jika reader sekalian pasti kecewa dengan kelakuan author ini, dan juga author mau mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena menjanjikan hal yang ternyata tidak bisa author penuhi. Mau gak mau author harus mengakui kena block dan kesibukan sebagai anak kuliahan. Jadi setelah perjuangan yang cukup lama walau sebenarnya agak takut, author mencoba untuk menulis lagi. Ini salah satu fanfic yang terpikirkan sebagai permintaan maaf pada reader^^.** _

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Imposible to Belive<strong>

**::**

**::**

**::**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**DLDR, TYPO, Gaje, dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

><p>Percayakah dirimu dengan adanya malaikat kematian?<p>

Banyak orang menggambarkan malaikat kematian merupakan sosok yang sangat menakutkan. Dengan sayap hitam yang berkibar, bertudung hitam dan membawa tongkat dengan pisau tajam bulan sabit diatasnya, ia melayang ke angkasa untuk menunaikan tugasnya untuk mencabut nyawa para manusia.

Ah, mungkin para seniorku seperti itu dulu.

Namun berbeda hal dengan malaikat maut yang sekarang. Kami tidak menyeramkan seperti yang kebanyakan orang gambarkan.

Sekali lagi kutekankan. Kami. Tidak. Menyeramkan.

Memiliki sayap berwarna hutam bertudung hitam dan membawa sabit tajam dengan tongkat? _Its so weird, mate._

Kami sama seperti para manusia lainnya, berpakaian santai dengan peralatan canggih-super-modern sebagai alat kerja kami menuntun jiwa-jiwa yang akan mati.

Baiklah, kupikir cukup sekian aku menjabarkan tentang malaikat maut. Dan mengapa aku ini begitu yakin dengan penjabaranku? Tentu saja karena aku salah satu dari mereka—malaikat maut.

_Yeah_, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, malaikat maut yang saat ini akan menjalankan tugas rutinku.

Menatap para manusia dihadapanku, dengan santai kumainkan ponsel pintar ditanganku, melihat siapa yang akan kucabut nyawanya hari ini.

Tak berapa lama, sebuah data muncul dalam ponselku, menampilkan sebuah nama dan keterangan lengkap kegiatan yang akan dilakukan 'korbanku' seharian ini.

"Hyuuga Hinata? Nama yang cukup menarik."

Dan dalam sekejap mata, kini aku sudah berada di depan gerbang kediamaman keluarga Hyuuga. Tempat Hyuuga Hinata tinggal.

Kuyakin sekali jika Hyuuga Hinata merupakan seorang tuan putri masa kini.

Bagaimana tidak? Kediaman Hyuuga begitu luas dan mewah. Penjagaan disekeliling rumah begitu ketat, seolah hanya orang dari kalangan atas saja yang dapat masuk ke dalam.

_Well,_ bukan masalah bagiku. Karena selain tidak terlihat, kami—para malaikat maut dengan mudah dapat menembus apapun yang kami mau untuk memudahkan pekerjaan kami.

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku memasuki kediama Hyuuga sambil membaca kegiatan 'Nona Hyuuga' yang belum sempat aku selesaikan.

"_Hem_, pertama ia akan menemui pacar pertamanya, Uzumaki Naruto, kemudian selanjutnya ia akan pergi piknik bersama pacar keduanya, Sabaku no Gaara. Dan lalu setelah itu ia akan pergi berkunjung ke kediaman pacar ketiganya, Shimura Sai. _Hell_, ternyata gadis ini senang bermain-main rupanya."

Bisa kubayangkan penampilan gadis Hyuuga itu, cantik, glamour, dan pastinya make-up tebal yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

Menarik, tak sabar aku menemui targetku kali ini, memiliki tiga pacar yang akan kau temui sekaligus seharian ini? Benar-benar...

Penasaran, kubuka profil Hyuuga Hinata, terlihat seorang gadis manis-sederhana dengan kulit pucat tersenyum gugup dan agak kaku.

_Hem_, menurutku tak ada yang menarik dari penampilannya, wajahnya tak terlalu cantik, tubuhnya pendek, kepintarannya standart, kecuali fakta bahwa ia terlahir kaya raya.

Mungkin ketiga pemuda ini mendekati Hinata dikarenakan harta kekayaannya, sudah sangat jelas menurutku.

Hei, jangan terlalu terkejut, jaman sekarang wajar saja jika lelaki-pun mempunyai sifat materialistis, bukan?

Semakin penasaran, kubuka profil ketiga pacar gadis Hyuuga itu.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Anak tunggal dari keluarga terkenal Uzumaki. Cabang perusahaan Uzumaki meliputi pertambangan dan perminyakan di Jepang. Dan Naruto adalah pewaris dari semua itu.

Kunaikan sebelah alisku, kemudian melanjutkan membaca profil **Sabaku no Gaara.**

Anak ketiga dari keluarga Sabaku—pemilik perusahaan besar otomotif. Bekerja sebagai _chef _handal disalah satu restaurant terbesar di Tokyo.

"Baiklah, ini semakin aneh." Gumamku pelan.

Dan yang terakhir kubuka profil **Himura Sai**. Membaca latar belakang keluarganya yang merupakan peukis terkenal, dan bahkan setiap dari karyanya banyak dibeli dengan harga fantastis.

_Kami-sama_, ternyata pacar-pacar Hyuuga Hinata melebihi ekspetasiku.

Mereka tampan, kaya dan cerdas.

Tapi mengapa bisa mereka dibodohi oleh sosok gadis yang menurutku tak ada apa-apanya sama sekali?

Terlalu pada fokus ada ponselku, tanpa kusadari jika aku sudah berada di dalam kamar Hyuuga Hinata.

Terlihat jika nuansa ungu dan putih mendominasi ruangan, harum lavender menguar lembut menggelitik indera penciumanku.

Terpana, aku memandangi tiap jengkal dekorasi kamar dari gadis yang baru saja aku hina. Suasananya begitu tenang dan hangat, memancarkan kelembutan yang susah aku jelaskan.

"_A-ano_, siapa k-kau ini?" Sebuah alunan lembut sontak membuyarkan keterpanaanku. Kulihat Hyuuga Hinata menatapku dengan mata bulannya yang besar, membuatku heran sekaligus takjub.

Dia-...bisa meihatku?

"K-kau bisa melihatku?" _Khe_, bagus sekali Sasuke, kau bertanya seperti orang tolol.

"T-tentu saja. K-Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. B-bagaimana k-kau bisa masuk kedalam kamarku?" Tanyanya terbata-bata.

_Well_, sebaiknya memang harus kujelaskan alasanku pada gadis pendek ini, "Percaya atau tidak, aku adalah seorang malaikat maut. Dan aku ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawamu hari ini. Waktumu tidak akan lama lagi, Hyuuga." Jelasku kejam tanpa perasaan.

Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?

"O-ohh, jadi kau adalah malaikat-...kematianku?"

Katakan jika gadis ini sedang bercanda!

"_Yeah_, apa kurang jelas penjelasanku, Nona?"

Pelan, Hinata menggeleng kepalanya.

Aneh, kukira ia akan menagis, menjerit, atau paling tidak menertawakan penjelasanku.

Dia-...terlalu tenang.

"Baiklah, s-sebelum itu b-bolehkan a-aku mengetahui na-namamu?"

Apa gadis ini selalu bicara gagap seperti ini?

"Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke."

"B-baiklah Sasuke-kun. S-sebelum kau mengambil nyawaku, b-bolehkah aku menemui beberapa temanku?"

_Cih_, teman katanya? Jadi pacar-pacarmu itu hanya kau anggap teman?

"Lakukan sesukamu, batas waktumu hingga jam sembilan malam. Kau punya kesempatan menemui mereka sebelum kuambil nyawamu."

Tersenyum lebar, Hinata mengangguk senang, "_H-h-ai, arigatou_, Sasuke-kun."

Perlahan, kurasakan tarikan yang berasal dari tangan mungilnya, dengan lembut ia menarikku masuk kedalam mobil mewah miliknya.

Kemudian dengan kecepatan sedang, Hinata memacu mobilnya menuju kediaman—atau lebih tepatnya istana Uzumaki Naruto.

**::**

**::**

**::**

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun?"<p>

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tersenyum lebar melihat kekasihnya—Hyuuga Hinata, menampilkan garis khas disekitar pipinya. Dalam hitungan detik, Hinata telah berada dalam rengkuhan pemuda beriris _safir_ itu.

Dan aku tak yakin bila Uzumaki Naruto bisa menampilkan senyum 'semenawan' itu jika tahu perselingkuhan yang dilakukan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Hinata-chan! Aku sungguh merindukanmu." Ucap Naruto ceria semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"_Ukh_-...N-Naruto-kun, k-kau membuatku sesak."

Dengan segera Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, "Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Aku terlalu senang kau berkunjug ke rumahku."

"Tak apa, Naruto-kun. Tapi b-bukankah aku sering berkunjung kemari?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

Bersemu merah, pemuda kuning itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "B-benarkah? K-kau memang sering kemari. Mungkin aku terlalu merindukanmu, Hinata-chan. Apalagi kau terlalu sibuk membagi waktumu untuk kami bertiga."

Tunggu! Uzumaki ini tahu perselingkuhan gadisnya?

"_Gomen,_ Naruto-kun. S-salahku jika k-kau merasa seperti itu."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Hinata-chan. Kami bertiga mengerti dan tak peduli dengan ini semua. Kami hanya ingin menjaga dan mencintaimu, itu saja sudah cukup." Tukas Naruto tegas sebelum akhirnya kembali memeluk Hinata.

Kegilaan macam apa ini?

**::**

**::**

**::**

* * *

><p>Dalam keheningan diantara kami, Hinata kembali meluncurkan mobil mewahnya menuju taman kota yang tak jauh dari kediaman Uzumaki.<p>

Untuk apa? Tentu saja piknik romantis bersama pacar keduanya, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Aneh." Pada akhirnya akulah yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan.

"_H-huh_? Kau mengatakan s-sesuatu, Sasuke-kun?"

Mendengus kesal, kutatap wajah Hinata tajam, "Kau dan para pacarmu itu aneh. Entah apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka sehingga membuat mereka sampai rela membagi cinta mereka seperti itu."

Terkikik kecil, pandangan Hinata tak lepas dari jalan dihadapannya, "A-akupun tak mengerti. A-awalnya h-hanya Naruto-kun yang memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, namun kemudian Gaara dan Sai datang bersamaan meminta hal yang sama, untuk menjadi kekasih mereka. Dan entah bagaimana, aku sudah menjadi kekasih dari mereka bertiga."

Mengerutkan kening, aku mulai membayangkan betapa rumitnya hubungan mereka.

"Lalu, siapa yang kau cintai?"

"A-apa?"

Mendengus sebal, kuulangi pertanyaanku, "Diantara mereka bertiga, siapa yang kau cintai? Kau tidak mungkin mencintai mereka sekaligus, bukan?"

Kulihat mendadak wajah Hinata memucat, "S-sebentar lagi hidupku akan selesai. J-jadi tidak ada gunanya juga aku mencintai salah satu dari mereka."

Okey, jawaban gadis ini tidak sepenuhnya salah. Toh, sebentar lagi ia akan segera menemui ajalnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian kami tiba di tempat tujuan kami, _Konoha Park_, setelah terjebak dilampu merah yang cukup menyebalkan bagiku.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan beriris jade melayangkan senyum kaku pada Hinata, "Kupikir kau tidak akan datang, Hinata." Ujarnya sambil menunjukan keranjang anyam yang dibawanya.

Jadi ini pemuda Sabaku itu. Jauh berbeda dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang ceria, Sabaku no Gaara terlihat kaku dan dingin, pikirku menilai.

Balas tersenyum, Hinata mengapit tangan bebas Gaara, "Tentu saja aku ingat janjiku, Gaara-kun. Buktinya aku berada disini, bukan?"

Mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Gaara menarik Hinata lembut, menuntunnya untuk berjalan mengikutinya menuju tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka berpiknik.

Sementara aku menimbang apakah akan mengikuti keduanya atau tidak, menatap lurus pada punggung keduanya yang semakin menjauh dari jarak pandangku.

Namun belum sempat aku memutuskan, dari kejauhan aku melihat Hinata tengah menghibur seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menampilkan kecemasan bersamaan dengan rasa lega. Lalu tak berapa lama si rambut merah memanggil Hinata yang tertinggal dibelakangnya.

Dan hanya aku yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hyuuga Hinata, sebenarnya siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

**::**

**::**

**::**

* * *

><p>Selesai mereka berpiknik, Hinata meminta izin pada Gaara untuk menemui Himura Sai. Ekspresinya tetap datar, namun pancaran matanya menunjukan tatapan sayang dan memuja, bukannya cemburu ataupun marah.<p>

Semakin membuatku tak habis pikir dengan kehidupan yang dimiliki Hyuuga Hinata.

Kembali aku menumpang mobil sang puteri Hyuuga, sebenarnya aku bisa saja menggunakan kekuatanku untuk mengikutinya. Namun, entah mengapa aku malas menggunakannya.

Menekan gas, kami meluncur ke apartement mewah Himura Sai.

Sesampainya disana tepat saat Hinata membuka pintu, pemandangan yang tak bisa kutebak—bahkan mungkin Hinata, tersaji begitu saja dihadapan kami.

Segerumulan wanita dewasa dengan penampilan 'cukup' terbuka tengah melingkari—ralat membelai tubuh atas telanjang seorang Himura Sai

Kupalingkan kepalaku kehadapan Hinata, ingin mengetahui apa reaksinya melihat perilaku 'bejat' kekasih ketiganya itu.

Namun wajah gadis itu tetap datar, kosong tanpa ekspresi.

Justru yang terlihat terkejut adalah Sai, dengan cepat pelukis tampan itu mengusir semua jalang tak tahu diri itu dari apartementnya, kemudian dengan wajah pucat mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan ini semua, _Hime._ Mereka hanya objek lukisku, dan sialnya mereka berani menyentuhku. Namun, tak terjadi apa-apa, _Hime_, kau haru percaya padaku. Demi tuhan, ini-..."

"Tenanglah, Sai-kun. Tidak perlu panik begitu. Aku percaya padamu, tenang saja." Tegas Hinata menampilkan sebuah senyum tulus, membuatku-plus Himura Sai tercengang.

Menggeleng pelan, Sai langsung memeluk Hinata, "Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini_, Hime_. Demi tuhan, aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan kedatanganmu membantuku untuk mengusir mereka semua keluar."

Hinata mengangguk kecil, "Ya, aku tahu. Sai-kun memang orang yang terlalu baik hati."

Tersenyum lembut, tangan Sai sengaja mengacak-acak rambut Hinata—yang membuat hatiku entah mengapa terasa panas, "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Pernahkah kubilang betapa beruntungnya aku menjadi salah satu pacarmu? Walapun aku masih berharap jika kau putus dari Naruto dan Gaara hingga hanya aku satu-satunya yang dapat memilikimu."

Kepala Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Jangan pernah bepikir seperti i-itu, Sai-kun. A-aku menyayangi kalian semua."

Dalam hitungan detik Sai kembali memeluk Hinata, membuat kedua bola mataku berputar jengah, entah kapan drama picisan ini akan berakhir.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata. Sangat."

"Y-ya, aku tahu Sai-kun. Akupun menyayangimu."

_Cih_, bahkan gadis ini sama sekali tak membalas kalimat cinta pemuda pucat itu.

Hingga beberapa jam kemudian aku menunggu dengan bosan pada kedua sejoli dihadapanku.

Rupanya Sai sudah sedemikian rupa mengatur acara makan malam romantis untuk Hinata.

Dengan penuh perhatian, Sai memperlakukan Hyuuga Hinata bagai seorang puteri.

Baiklah, mungkin disaat terakhir gadis itu, biarlah dia menikmati sisa waktunya.

Melirik kearah jam dinding, Hinata segera berpamitan pada Sai untuk pulang. Gadis itu tahu jika waktunya tak akan lama lagi.

Terlihat ekspresi ketidakpuasan Sai saat mengantar 'kami'—atau lebih tepatnya Hinata menuju mobilnya.

Dan sebelum kami benar-benar pergi, Himura Sai memberikan kecupan singkat pada kening Hinata, yang cukup membuatku ingin mengahajar pemuda pucat itu sebelum tersadar dengan pemikiran konyolku sendiri.

Kau sudah gila, Sasuke! Ingatlah tugasmu untuk mencabut nyawa Hyuuga Hinata!

**::**

**::**

**::**

* * *

><p>Sesampainya kami dikediaman Hyuuga, Hinata langsung memasuki kamarnya. Pancaran iris bulannya sedih, menatap kosong pada pigura besar bergambar keluarganya yang tergantung megah di dinding kamarnya.<p>

Matanya teralihkan pada sebuah pigura kecil yang tergantung dibawah pigura besar itu, namun aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas gambar apa yang terdapat di pigura itu.

"P-pada akhirnya aku akan p-pergi meninggalkan _tou-san_ dan Hanabi seperti _kaa-san_-ku. A-aku hanya berharap mereka t-tidak terlalu sedih dengan kepergianku."

"_Ne_, Sasuke-kun. Menurutmu a-apa aku akan dihukum d-dengan semua perbuatanku?"

Tak tahan dengan suara pilunya, kusentak tubuhnya kehadapanku, menatapnya penuh kemarahan, "Berhentilah bersifat munafik, Hinata. Aku muak melihatnya. Apa perlu kubeberkan kebaikan yang kau lakukan seharian ini?!" Bentakku keras.

Menghela napas, perlahan kulepaskan genggamanku dan mencoba mengontrol emosiku. Bisa-bisanya gadis ini membuatku _out character_ seperti ini.

"Saat terjebak di lampu merah menuju kediaman Uzumaki, ada satu kebaikan yang kau lakukan. Melihat kelengahanku saat itu, kau memberikan uang yang cukup banyak kepada pengemis di pinggir jalan dekat mobilmu."

Seolah tertanggkap basah, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kemudian disaat bertemu dengan Sabaku no Gaara, kau menolong seorang gadis kecil yang hampir tercebur disungai dekat taman. Dan yang terakhir, ketika makan malammu dengan Himura Sai, kau berpura-pura pergi ke tolilet untuk menghubungi salah satu temanmu dan memintaya mengirimkan uang pada panti asuhan yang kau lihat di jalan."

Hinata mengedipkan matanya tak percaya, mungkin takjub dengan perkataanku yang mengetahui 'kejahatannya'—atau kebaikannya itu.

"Kau berpikir dapat mengelabui malaikat maut sepertiku, bukan? Darimana kau dapat pemikiran bodoh seperti itu, Hyuuga? _Khe-_...jangan meremehkan kami. Kami tahu segala sesuatu yang manusia itu lakukan ketika akan menemui ajalnya." Jawabku sarkastis tanpa diminta.

"A-aku-...mungkin yang k-kau katakana benar, Sasuke-kun. A-aku memang mencoba untuk mengelabuimu karena aku tak suka jika seseorang mengetahui kebiasaanku itu." Cicitnya pelan.

"Kau aneh, Hyuuga. Kau pikir mengapa tiga pacarmu itu bersedia diduakan—bahkan ditigakan olehmu? Itu karena mereka dapat melihat kebaikan hatimu, ketulusanmu. Menurutku, mereka sudah memberikan hati mereka pada orang yang tepat, walau cara yang mereka pakai salah, menggunakan hatimu yang tak tegaan untuk memenuhi keinginan mereka."

Tersenyum kecil, Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Benar. A-aku memang tidak tega menolak mereka."

Tergugah, tanpa sadar aku menyentuh helaian rambut indigonya, merasakan betapa halusnya rambut indigonya yang gelap, menimbulkan perasaan aneh yang familiar, "Siapa kau sebenarnya, Hinata?"

Sudah waktunya...

Tepat jam 9 malam untuk mencabut nyawanya.

Segera kugunakan kekuatanku mengambil nyawanya, dengan perlahan dan hati-hati agar gadis itu tak merasakan sakitnya dari sebuah hal bernama kematian.

Dan saat rohnya terlepas, kutangkap tubuh tak bernyawa itu lalu kurebahkan pada pembaringan.

Hyuuga Hinata telah pergi.

Bersamaan dengan rohnya yang berdiri dihadapanku.

"_Arigatou_,Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kurasakan tetes air mata mulai menuruni pipiku, kepalaku dihantam sebuah memori yang berkelebatan sangat cepat, memori kehidupanku terdahulu bersama Hyuuga Hinata.

Aku...

Aku yang dulu mencintainya, hingga deru napasku yang terakhir.

Begitu pula dirinya.

Hal ini menjelaskan segalanya, mengapa aku tak menyukai dirinya pada awal pertemuan kami, tak menyukai para pacarnya, tak menyukai senyumannya, bahkan sifatnya untuk menutupi kebaikan yang ia lakukan.

Karena aku begitu mencintainya, ikatan benang merah yang telah terlepas karena kematiannya saat ini.

Memandang sosoknya yang tembus pandang, aku mencoba meraihnya. Namun sayangnya aku tak akan pernah bisa menyetuhnya, kami para malaikat maut memang tak akan bisa menyentuh roh.

Walau sedih, Hinata tetap mencoba tersenyum, "Aku tak menyangka bertemu lagi denganmu, Sasuke-kun. Kupikir aku sedang bermimpi ketika melihatmu berdiri di dalam kamarku. Dan begitu bahagianya diriku setelah kuyakin semua ini merupakan kenyataan."

Pandanganku memberat, dadaku merasa sesak mengingat perlakuan dan kata-kata kasarku disaat terakhirnya.

"Jujur aku begitu terpuruk saat kematianmu, Sasuke-kun. Namun, aku harus bangkit, karena aku yakin kau selalu melihatku. Setiap malam aku berdoa agar bisa bertemu dengamu untuk sekali saja, dan akhirnya doaku terkabulkan."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini, Hinata." Potongku dengan suara parau, "Tidak dengan aku yang menjadi malaikat maut-mu."

"Tidak seperti itu Sasuke-kun. Justru aku bersyukur kaulah yang menjadi malaikat maut-ku. Karena aku pasti akan mati dengan tenang." Ujarnya membesarkan hatiku.

Sebuah lubang putih penuh cahaya muncul menginterupsi percakapan kami, pintu akhirat yang akan membawa roh Hinata.

"Sudah waktunya, Sasuke-kun. Aku harus segera pergi."

Tersenyum untuk terakhir kaliya, roh Hinata mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang takkan bisa aku lupakan, kata-kata yang dulu sering kami ucapkan disaat kebersamaan kami, "_Aishiteru_, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Kemudian ia hilang bersamaan dengan pintu akhirat, meninggalkan aku yang memandang kosong kepergiannya.

"_Aishiteru-yo_, Hinata."

Dan kini semuanya telah berakhir.

Menyisakan sebuah pigura kecil yang tadi dipandang Hinata penuh rasa cinta.

Gambar diriku dengannya, berlatarkan suasana kelas dengan seragam sekolah yang kami kenakan.

Kami berdua saling tersenyum menyatukan kedua jari kelingking kami.

Membagi rasa hangat dan nyaman yang menghubungkan kedua hati kami, hingga maut memisahkan.

::

::

::

**FIN**


End file.
